


Different as can be

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sa che riuscirà a combattere Greed; sa che ne verrà fuori, in un modo o nell’altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different as can be

Nei pochi momenti in cui Greed glielo permette, Ling scappa sulla cima più alta che riesce a trovare, poco importa se sia un palazzo o il punto più elevato di una collina. Da lì, si mette ad ammirare il panorama, a sforzarsi di vedere oltre l’infinito, a sforzarsi di far vedere anche all’Homunculus quello che potrebbe salvare, quello che un giorno potrebbe diventare suo, e dell’avarizia radicata nella sua natura. Sorride, Ling, rendendosi conto di quanto simili siano, alla fine – a prescindere dal corpo condiviso, su quello non ci può certo far molto. Certo, su certe cose hanno pareri profondamente discordanti, ma dipende unicamente dal fatto che lui a differenza di Greed ha ancora una morale (nascosta molto bene, in ogni caso) e qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi.  
Greed non ha nessuno, solo se stesso.  
E Ling, ma su questo Greed preferisce sorvolare – e già sente pizzicare nel petto, un ammonimento dell’homunculus che lo fa solo ridere.  
“Un attimo, un attimo. Adesso ti ridò spazio.”   
Ling scuote la testa, fissando l’orizzonte. Se e quando accadrà, sa che riuscirà a prevalere. Sa che riuscirà a combattere Greed; sa che ne verrà fuori, in un modo o nell’altro.  
In attesa, meglio assecondarlo.


End file.
